Master of Puppetry:Naruto Uzumaki
by Ninjouzata
Summary: Naruto is taken at a yougn age and trained by Sasori of the red sand, Naruto's mother was NOT an Uzumaki, rather she was from a clan who birthed a genius once every one thousand years. Rating subject to change at anytime. pairings are unknown for now
1. Chapter 1

Well, here we are once again, a new story, and as usual its in the Naruto section. I seriously need to write fics for other things, but Naruto is all I can really connect with, but maybe I will write a one shot for another section, eventually. Alright on to the story, in this s tory Naruto is starting out with Sasori nearing the end of his training, the reason I start with it like this is so I can do flash backs. Naruto CAN make human puppets already, he cant control hundreds of puppets like Sasori but he can easily use about twenty puppets on each hand, he knows a fair amoutn of ninjutsu, his taijutsu is decent enough that if somehow his puppets or chakra is disabled he stands a chance of disabling long enough to hide and recover. He knows low level genjutsu, and some mid to high level. He can perform Academy jutsu without hand signs, with the exception of the simple clone, he instead knows Shadow clone and can use it nwithout hand signs. Lets see he learns about his mother once he gets to Konoha and goes into his apartment. Alright now enough with the beginning lets get on with the story

* * *

Naruto sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that hour, Sasori told him to wait while he retrieved something for the blonde. About half an hour later Sasori walked into the room with a scroll in hand.

"Alright Naruto, today we are going to go and find someone for you to turn into a human puppet, since your last one exploded from you using it's, finishing, jutsu.

flash back already?

An eight year old Naruto summons a human puppet with strange seals all over it's body.

"Hmm, that's a new one Naruto." Sasori says as he lashes his tail out towards Naruto with the Hiruko puppet. Naruto only smirked as he twitched his fingers and the puppet rushed in, grabbed the tail, and latched onto Hiruko, much to Sasori's shock.

"Say bye bye to Hiruko, Sasori-sensei." Naruto says as his puppet starts glowing with a brilliant white light that nearly blinds Sasori, the puppet then explodes, managing to tear through Hiruko with ease and sending Sasori skidding across the ground, almost singing his puppet body

Flash back end

"Heh, I still can't believe Hiruko didn't stand up to that little blast, I was just using the puppet's chakra, imagine if I had mixed my chakra with it when I did that." Naruto said, Sasori shuddered slightly.

"I'd rather not, after all if you had I would be dead and you wouldn't have a sensei for puppetry unless you went to Suna, I can almost picture their reaction when you say you trained with me." Sasori said, a small chuckle gracing him as he pictured Naruto being ruled in as Kazekage in exchange for their lives. "Well we need to get going, I know a place were plenty of strong ninja have lost their lives at." Sasori said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him, the blonde did as told and within a few hours the two reached their destination, a large burnt plain with skeletons littering the place, Naruto scanned the area in front of him and saw a ninja fighting to stand up, he looked like he had an incredible amount of strength, if the large slab of metal on his back was any indication of his strength, what Naruto saw about to take flight excited him even more, with a quick unsealing he pulled out his favorite hand made puppet, the large, powerful, deadly One winged Angel(1) with a long sword with the words Masamune engraved in it.

"Hey sensei. can animals be turned into puppets like humans?" Naruto asked, Sasori nodded, not even noticing the large creature that Naruto had his eyes set upon. "Alright, here we go, Sephiroth." Naruto said as he moved his hands around, the puppet, which he named Sephiroth, flew forwards towards the enormous creature, which Sasori had noticed once Naruto had Sephiroth lunge at it, he was about to interfere when he saw Masamune glittering with a type of poison that could kill an elephant instantly with a small drop, so surely a sword coated in it would be enough to take down a creature that size, right? Wrong. Though the poison did make the enormous creature fall to the ground and put it on it's last leg, Naruto grinned evilly and noticed the giant creature split into two.

"Naruto, you just killed a creature known as Bahamut Zero, it's split forms are Bahamut and Neo Bahamut, I commend you on your incredible luck, the dragon must have been incredibly tired , or had a poison in it's system already when your poison entered, making it's immune system shut down, well I know you've never worked on animal puppets before so I will help you with it, you SHOULD, in theory, be able to make the two merge to form Bahamut Zero. Though to use it efficiently you will need to learn how to control as many puppets as, at least, Chiyo-baasama can at once, which I think is about fifty five on each hand, but if you reach my level, a hundred on each hand, then you could pretty much easily handle it with no problems." Sasori said as the two began work on the two dragons, five hours later and both puppeteers were panting. "I didn't thing it could even possibly take THAT long for puppets, and those things barely stand any taller than seven feet. Oh well, with all the gadgets you wanted put in them I'm actually surprised it didn't take longer." Naruto chuckled at his sensei's words before pulling out two scrolls and sealing the two dragons away.

"Hey, Sasori-sensei, you said you knew something about my parents when we first began training, you said you would tell me before I left, so what is it you know about them?" Sasori sighed before taking a deep breath.

"Well I guess foxes remember as well as elephants. Well your father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and your mother, despite popular belief, is Kushina Yagami, not Kushina Uzumaki, she went under that last name in an attempt to stop the Konoha council to make her breeding stock so a genius would be born, though your father joked that if his son turned out to be a genius he would kiss Iwa's kage, I bet he is probably thanking the Kyuubi for attacking when it did." Sasori said, Naruto chuckled lightly at the joke, he then realized something.

"WHAT! My dad is THE fourth Hokage!?" Naruto shouted, any training in emotions gone for the moment, Sasori rubbed his puppet head and let out a sigh.

"Yes, but don't let it get to your head." Sasori said, Naruto calmed himself down and agreed to not let it get to his head on purpose. "Alright, now lets go back to our 'home' and see if you can even manage to touch me with your new puppets." Sasori said after he and Naruto began walking, the blonde smirked and the two were about to take off at an incredible pace before Naruto rushed to the man with the iron slab on his back, an hour later and Naruto had finished the human puppet. "No gadgets?"

"Nope, its kinda like your Hiruko was made for, except instead of being inside it I'm going to put fake skin and clothes like mine over it, the sword will be hidden as well, and I will be hiding in the shadows, mind you this will only be during B or higher ranked missions, or during certain exams." Naruto said before the two puppeteers vanished in a swirl of smoke.

Back at their 'home', which was really a cave with an enourmous clearing, Naruto and Sasori were preparing themselves for their largest, and probably most destructive, spar.

"I'll let you have the first three moves Naruto." Sasori said as Naruto unsealed both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut and had them climb high into the sky, Naruto on their backs. "One move left before you lose Naruto." Sasori said and Naruto smirked before making hundreds of Shadow clones.

"You said I would need to be able to control a lot of puppets at one time to use Zero, right? Well here it is!" Naruto shouted as he combined the two dragon puppets, forming the large, six winged, deadly looking Bahamut Zero. "Now feel something with the power of a nuclear explosion!" Naruto shouted as Bahamut Zero's wings locked out and a focused beam of energy shot towards Sasori, who was in the repaired and strengthened Hiruko. Though Hiruko seemed to be doing perfect under the attack, you could hear Hiruko's wooden frame creaking, Sasori was sweating from the intense strength of the blast. Finally the attack ended and Hiruko fell apart, Sasori stood up and summoned his Kazekage puppet and had the iron sand rush towards the giant Dragon. Naruto smirked, having prepared for the iron sand, his newest human puppet launched himself out in front of the iron sand and, using it's giant sword, deflected most of the sand. Naruto separated Bahamut Zero and Sasori saw the Neo Bahamut puppet power up an attack, and decided to let Naruto have this spar.

"Well Naruto, you win." Sasori said, Naruto grinned as he resealed his puppets and fell to one knee, having used so much chakra to control the dragons, the human puppet, make his clones, and forming and controlling Zero, he could barely move. "I honestly figured you would be passed out already, but I guess the Kyuubi is helping a bit." Sasori said as he helped Naruto into the cave, where the two laid down for the night.

The next morning an old man with long white hair and a large scroll on his back appeared in front of the cave, he saw the broken Hiruko and the enormous crater made from Zero, he assumed the worst and ran inside, and saw Naruto and Sasori sleeping, both sprawled out in their beds with drool, well, drooling out of their mouths.

"Hey, I'm back, you know Jiraiya, Naruto's time is up with training with you Sasori." Jiraiya said as he prodded the two until they woke up.

"You know, this kind of sucks, I won't be able to see or help my student since I'm a nuke-nin. Any ideas Jiraiya-san?" Sasori asked, doubting any serious chances of being allowed into any ninja villages.

"Actually, yeah. You could change your name, and since you wear Hiruko no one knows your true body, so just dye your hair and go by another name, I promise I won't tell anyone your true identity, I'll just say your a puppet master who was kicked out of Suna for failing a mission that was impossible to complete in the first place." Jiraiya said, Sasori grinned and the three began their two day trek to Konoha. During the first day they stopped off at a town to have Sasori's hair dyed black with crimson edging his bangs. After that the three resumed their travel without stopping, it was afternoon the second day when they saw the gates of Konoha.

"Wow, not much has changed since I left to be trained." Naruto said as he walked through the gates, he got very few looks of hatred, they looked at him as if he was like them, normal.

Once the group got to the Hokage's office Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya, Sasori, and Naruto in turn.

"Well, I know your Jiraiya and your Naruto, but who are you stranger?" the aged man asked Sasori.

"I was a puppet master from Suna, but my team, with me in command, was given a mission we couldn't possibly complete and my team was killed I was exiled for failing the impossible mission. As for my name, just call me Tenshi. I wish to be a Shinobi of the leaf" Sasori said, hoping the lie worked.

"Nice try, Akasuna no Sasori." Sarutobi said, Sasori sighed as he turned to leave. "Where are you going? I never said I would not allow you to become a Shinobi here, after all you trained Naruto without being forced to." Sarutobi said, Sasori grinned before turning to face the old man.

"Well I was honestly expecting you to kill me as soon as I entered the office." Sasori said as he tossed a scroll to Sarutobi, who opened it and read the contents.

"Is all of this true? Your stating that Naruto is of high chunin level with the exception of puppetry, strategy, and politics?" Sarutobi asked, Sasori nodded.

"And as my review states he needs to be a genin so he won't be denied the experience of interacting with others his age, plus I'm sure a jounin sensei can help him with learning better ninjutsu and genjutsu, other than that he would make a perfect chunin." Sasori explained, Sarutobi reread the scroll and rubbed the bridge of his wrinkled nose.

"Well, the academy isn't about to have a genin exam for another semester, so about three months, he will have to deal with it." Naruto groaned in the corner.

"Can't ya just throw me in with a team still in rotation?" Naruto asked, his eyes pleading.

"How about this, I'll let you flip a coin, heads I'll put you on the team, tails in the academy." Naruto almost died laughing.

"Wierd way to decide, but here we go." Naruto said as he flipped a coin up into the air and snatched out of the air and revealed it was heads.

"Alright, but honestly, your going to wish you had to suffer mental destruction from a Yamanaka instead of the only team still in rotation from last year." Sarutobi said, Naruto shrugged, how bad could it be?

"They should be here in three, two, one." Sarutobi said, once he said one the doors burst open and two males with green spandex jumpsuits, a Hyuga, and a girl with her hair up into buns stood there. Naruto was ok with the Hyuga and girl, but now he knew why he should have used a different coin.

"Uhh, is it too late to change my mind?" Naruto asked, Sarutobi nodded.

"For three months you will be training with Team Gai. Sensei is Maito Gai, his look alike is Rock Lee, the Hyuga is Neji Hyuga, and the girl is Tenten. You four this is Naruto Uzumaki, and until the next genin exam he will be on your team." the sensei looked ready to explode.

"YOSH, OUR YOUTHFUL TEAM SHALL GET A YOUTHFUL NEW MEMBER! LEE IF WE CAN'T GET YOUR NEW TEAMMATE FAMILIAR WITH KONOHA WITHIN A FEW HOURS I SHALL RUN A THOUSAND LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH A FIVE HUNDRED POUND BOULDER ON MY BACK!" Naruto laughed.

"That's all? Run around something twice the size of Konoha with chakra strings pulling you to the starting point if you slow down ANY, if that isn't a work out I don't know WHAT is." Naruto said, Gai turned away from his team and help his fist in front of his face.

"So youthful, he can use chakra strings and has run aroudn something twice the size of Konoha." Gai said with tears pouring from his eyes.

"Gai-sensei, if we can't match his youthfulness, I will run to Kumo and back thirty times." Lee said, a fire in his eyes.

"Heh, alright Lee. I will be the one to use the chakra strings on you, if you slow down even ONCE yo ustart from lap one. Since you are so sure fifty laps around Konoha with my chakra string claw slowing you down." Naruto said evilly "Oh and by the way, they won't let go until either I allow them to or you run fifty laps completely." Lee raised his fist and bowed.

"Alright Naruto-san, place the chakra claw on me." Naruto sighed before reaching his hands out in front of him and hundreds of chakra strings shot out and formed an enormous claw on Lee's back, who attempted to take off at top speed but could only manage a jog.

"If you need me I'll be reaquanting myself with Konoha." Naruto said as he walked off. Sasori following behind him.

Naruto quickly picked up on the scent of alcohol and killer intent, he turned to the right and peered into the alley nearby, he saw an obviously drunk man about to have his way with a girl probably in the academy, Naruto usually would have just decapitated the man and been on his way, but he was feeling more than a little violent today.

"Hey, drunkard." Naruto said, the drunk man turned away from the girl long enough to see Naruto.

"Oh great the -hic- demon brat is back. Juss go and get a pike shoved through your -hic- damn head Kyuubi." the man drunkenly said before turning his attention to the virgin in front of him.

"Heh, you just broke the law fucker." Naruto said as he summoned a spider puppet that stood as tall as he did, the drunkard was now paying full attention to Naruto, but the girl was too scared to move "This is one of my favorite puppets hand crafted from wood, I call it Onigumo's revenge. Wanna know why?" the drunkard managed a clumsy nod, Naruto grinned "Because of it's primary weapon." Naruto said as he skillfully maneuvered the large puppet and had it open it's large jaws and its body, from the body thousands of tiny wooden spiders jumped out, from the jaws chakra strings launched out and connected to the tiny spiders, while the man swatted some of the small ones away he was overwhelmed once they began to attack in large numbers and began ripping his skin off, once the skin on the man's epidermis was gone Naruto pulled a kunai out and threw it through the man's revealed heart. "I never COULD remember the exact location of a human's heart, that is why Onigumo's revenge was made." Naruto said as he watched the man die.

The girl, whose foot had apparently been broken, was limping away, as Naruto got close to her, she dropped to the ground and whimpered.

"If your going to rape me, just go ahead and do it!" the girl shouted, she braced herself for rape when she was lifted into the air, but opened her eyes when nothing came.

"Why would I rape someone? Even some of the worst missing nins aren't that bad. Besides raping a girl is for those who can't get a girlfriend." Naruto said, using his chakra strings to keep her from having to move around. "What's your name anyway?"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. whats your name?" Ino asked Naruto, who only grinned a bit, his first friend in Konoha.

"I'm Naruto Nami-uhh I mean Uzumaki." Naruto said, almost letting it slip his true last name was Namikaze.

"Well it was nice to meet you Naruto-kun, I'll tell my friends about what a great guy you are." Ino said as she tried to dash off, only for her foot to give out under her.

"Hey, Ino-san, I know some medical jutsu, come here and let me heal your foot." Naruto said as Ino limped over to Naruto, who began concentrating on making his chakra become medical chakra, after a few moments Naruto's hands began glowing green, he grabbed Ino's foot lightly and felt the bones healing back into the right places. "Now, I may not be a licensed medical ninja, but I will say you need to avoid jumping on roofs and such for a few days, have a safe day Ino." Naruto said as he watched Ino walk off, behind him he could feel a presence following him. "Oi, whoever the hell is following me, get ya ass out and let me get a look at ya." the person who was following gasped and walked out into the open with a kunai.

"I may not have liked my dad, but you killed a Shinobi of the leaf, marking you as a threat to the leaf, you make one move and I will kill you. Even though you saved my friend i am not afraid to kill you." Naruto groaned, he just couldn't catch a break.

"Look, how bout this, I spar with you, the winner gets to do whatever to the loser, if you win I die, if I win you don't kill me, simple as that." Naruto offered, the girl nodded and rushed at Naruto wit a sloppy stance. "Eh, if your in the academy they need to be whipped inta shape. I know, if I win you train with me and my friend for a while, if I lose you get to do whatever you want, and even though this is lewd, lets just say I'm large." Naruto said, eliciting the response he wanted from the girl "Oh before we begin whats ya name?"

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura said as she stabbed Naruto in the chest, Naruto only laughed as the flesh fell off to reveal the Sephiroth puppet. "AHHH!!" Sakura shouted as the Sephiroth puppet took off into the air and hovered there, the Masamune glittering with a paralysis poison.

"Oi, Sakura-san, I win." Naruto said from the sahdows, the puppet dived downwards, only for one of Sasor's puppets to block the blade.

"Naruto, you said so yourself, you won." Sasori said before turning around "If you need me I will be acquainting myself with Konoha."

"Hai, sensei." Naruto said before turning to Sakura. "Alright, now I said the winner could do what they wanted to the loser, so how bout we go get to know each other over a nice dinner?" Sakura clumsily nodded. "Alrighty then, ah by the way did they tear down the old run down apartment near the Kage faces?" Sakura shook her head "Good, well meet me on top of the first Hokage's head in two hours." Naruto said, Sakura nodded and walked off, shaking like a leaf.

Naruto walked to the old apartment, which was in a state of disrepair, but Naruto didn't care. As he walked into his room he was alerted to someone hiding.

"Oi, whose there?" Naruto asked, the person hiding stumbled over and stood up, brushing a bit of dirt off his black robe with red clouds on it, his face was incredibly snake like.

"I am the great Orochimaru, and you, child, are the genius who is born from a Yagami once every thousand years, as such I am here to offer you my occasional services and give you the weapon you so rightly deserve." Orochimaru said, pulling a guard-less sword out and handing it to Naruto. "That is the TRUE Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, it's blade is coated with a potent poison that can change depending on what you want it to be, channel chakra to the blade, it will, on first use, flash a list of all the poisons it has been dipped into, which is almost all known types except those Sasori has made." Orochimaru said, he bowed slightly before vanishing with a poof of smoke accompanied by soft music. Naruto unsheathed the sword and focused a bit of chakra into it, he saw a flash of light and a list of poisons the sword had been dipped into appeared in his mind and memory.

End of chapter

* * *

Next chapter should be significantly longer. Currently I am working on about five different stories, catch me on deviant art under the name Hakamori-No-Haka. Anyway I haven't scrapped any fics unless they say completed. Anyway expect a Devil May Cry crossover later today, if I don't get it out today then tomorrow after I get outta school I will upload it. I might come back and change this if I dislike the thought of Naruto being a Yagami, however he will, for now, stay with the surname of Uzumaki to stop the council from attempting to force him to breed with women who serve no purpose other than, I believe the term is breedng stock, not a dundred percent sure on that so correct me if I'm wrong. Later guys see ya next chapter, or story.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto, simple as that.

* * *

Once Naruto memorized the poisons the sword had available he pulled out his own poisons and submerged the sword in each one until it had enough to be memorized into the sword's poison 'bank', Naruto realized he would also have to ask Sasori to donate some of his poisons as well.

As Naruto began getting ready to find Sasori and call it a night, he remembered he was supposed to meet with Sakura on top of the hirst Hokage's stone head. As he dashed through Konoha he noticed more and more glares, had the kind smiles of earlier only been because Jiraiya was with him? Without thinking about the glares too much he dashed to the monument, he arrived but was about three minutes late.

'_Had this been the rendezvous point in a mission those three minutes could have cost everyone their lives._' Naruto thought as he looked around, he didn't see Sakura so he decided to lay down and wait for her. Right as he was about to lay down he heard a scream of terror, he launched himself up into the air and saw a horrendous sight, a shinobi facing Sakura, but it wasn't just any kind of Shinobi, it was apparent a puppeteer was controllng the man, seeing as how the Shinobi was rotting ad obviously had no life.

"Oi, Sakura, move now." Naruto said, Sakura nodded and quickly ran away, Naruto unealed Bahamut and unsheathed the Kusanagi, as the puppet got into range Bahamut clawed it, cleaving the dead body in half, Naruto felt the chakra strings and attached his own chakra strings to them, with a tug the puppeteer in question was dragged out of the trees, it was a man with grey hair, his face was riddled with scars and his suna headband indicated a missing nin.

"Your after me and Sasori-sensei, I suppose. Too bad I have to kill you." Naruto said as he focused on a rather potent poison that the Kusanagi had been dipped in, the sword flashed in a bright light and revealed that it hadn't changed at all, Naruto shrugged and stabbed the old man, the poison being excreted only from the length that was inside the body. The man's muscles began violently contracting, one could hear the muscles tearing themselves as they contracted, Naruto only shuddered slightly, no matter how well he had been trained, that sound was one he had heard only once, and that was when he used his chakra strings to rip the muscles of the person asunder.

"Naruto, impressive work with puppet use, chakra string use, and ability to use a poison long forgotten." Sasori said as the old man jumped back up, skin and torn muscles peeling off to reveal a puppet. One of Sasori's puppets none the less.

"Sasori-sensei, you had this planned the entire time, didn't you?" Naruto asked, Sasori shrugged.

"No, not the entire time, I came up here and focused my chakra in fully controlling that puppet, it took no small amount of genius to pull it off without you realizing any chakra strings were attached to him. Anyway seeing as you were late Sakura and I came up with an idea, just to see if your skills had dropped any." Sasori said, Sakura came back to the stone head and laughed.

"I can't believe you fell for it, though for a moment I forgot it was only a joke." Sakura said, Naruto growled lightly before grabbing Sakura and leaping high to the air and vanished, once they stopped they were at a ramen stand.

"I know this place isn't exactly the epitome of good, but the ramen here is better than anything I have ever tasted, next to the beloved dango which only freaking bars around here sell." Naruto said, Sakura nodded and the two walked inside and sat down and ordered a bowl of beef ramen, they then began conversing

"I'll start off. I'm Sakura Haruno, as you already know, I come from a pretty weak clan, all we have is a split persona that is about two times stronger than the Haruno they reside in. I like Sasuke Uchiha, you might have heard about him, he's the last Uchiha left in Konoha, and I would love to help him restore his clan, I also like to garden and mess with Ino, I dislike very little but it would be nothing to worry about in a fight. My goal in life is to become a great kunoichi and eventually become a mother. My hobbies are helping in anway possible." Naruto grinned a bit before speaking.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I trained with Akasuna no Sasori and ahve learned to use puppets as well as high level ninjutsu, genjutsu, and some taijutsu. I can name all the death spots, but I have a slight mental block preventing me from remembering exactly where the heart is located exactly, I mean, it's obvious it's general location, but without help I can never hit the heart, I assume you saw me use Onigumo's revenge, that puppet was my way around that block, assuming I had the time to do that. I like my sensei, my puppets, learning new jutsu, and my girlfriend in Kumo. I dislike the way my girlfriend was treated in Kumo, the fact there is NO DANGO around here that I can easily obtain, and drunkards, unless I can kill them of course. Ah also I dislike weaklings that try to be Shinobi, for the single attempt of getting close to their object of love. My goal in life is to find the Eight tailed snake. My hobbies are adding puppets to my collection. Ah if it woudn't be too much of a bother to you I would like to add a puppet similar to you to my arsenal, I have no intentions of making you into a puppet, just make one out of wood." Naruto said, Sakura nodded, they turned to their ramen and ate it quickly before leaving and going to Naruto's apartment.

"Alright, so what exactly do you need me to do?" Sakura asked, Naruto motioned to an upraised platform in his apartment and motioned for her to get up on it.

"Well if you would like the puppet of you to be precise in every form you will have to strip down nude, or next to nude." Sakura thought for a moment before sliding off her top outfit(1), revealing an all black spandex suit that showed off all of her curves, Naruto took in every little detail before pulling out a block of wood as tall as Sakura, about three hours alter a perfect wooden puppet of Sakura, curves and all, was laying on the ground, Naruto was panting. "Female puppets are harder to make that I thought, hey, you need to go home, your mother may be worried, don't tell her you conversed with me, because I have a feeling she may not like me." Naruto said, Sakura nodded and put her outfit on, she waved to Naruto and left. Naruto turned his attention to the puppet and pulled a scroll out and unsealed it, revealing a book entitled 'Making and applying fake skin' and different containers, weapons, scrolls, as well as other books. Another half hour later Naruto was finished and an almost completed puppet stood in front of him, after sealing all his stuff he looked around.

"Now all I need is to see if Sakura can get me an exact duplicate of her outfit." Naruto said to himself as he located his old bed room and sighed, apparently the villagers' disgust towards him didn't disappear when HE disappeared for a while, his old bed was covered in excrement and smelt like urine mixed with dead skunk. "How the hell could I not smell that earlier?" Naruto said as he jumped out of his apartment covering his very sensitive nose, he smelt three things once he landed, Sakura, blood, and alchohol. His eyes widened as he dashed through the woods to where the scent was gettign stronger, upon arriving he noticed that Sakra's scent was gone, meaning she wasn't taken to this place, however, now he smelt something different, a feminine scent, still, but it smelt more like lavendar instead of cherries.

In the area Naruto just entered, which was simply a small shack with a lot of trees surrounding it, very tall, very large trees. Naruto took a step and listened, he heard a drunk man inside mumbling something about raping the girl inside and forcing her to have his children, that was all Naruto needed to knock the door down and have Onigumo's revenge prepared.

"Hey, you damn drunk bastard, as long as I can stop it, no girl shall be raped within Konoha, now feel the wrath of Onigumo's revenge." Naruto said, Onigumo's abdomen split open and the thousands of tiny spiders connected to chakra strings jumped out, the drunk man only managed a slurred 'huh?' as Naruto summoned another puppet, another large spider, though this one, instead of being a bit taller than Naruto, was easily as large as a small island, and stood as tall as the huge trees in the surrounding area. "This is Onigumo's sacrifice. To maintain it I use a hell of a lot of chakra strings, but I love his purpose." Naruto said as five more puppets like Onigumo's revenge landed around Naruto, their abdomens split open and more tiny spiders crawled out and began covering the man. eating away at the epidermis, revealing his dermis, so far no blood was spilt. "Heh, now that your epidermis is gone, these guys can go." Naruto said, all of his puppets vanished and in their place a puppet as tall as Naruto appeared, it's arms shot up, and from the left arm shot out grains of white, while the right arm shot out lemon juice. the two streams hit the man and he shouted in agony as the salt and lemon juice began burning his muscle system. "Hey, girl, let's go." Naruto said as he untied the girl, picked her up, and vanished in a poof of smoke, they arrived right outside an abandoned four story house, the girl was unconscious and Naruto grinned, time to make another wooden puppet, much like he did with Sakura he got a block of wood, he put the girl under a genjutsu to keep her asleep while he worked, pulling her clothes off he worked until all the details were EXACT, right down to the birth mark on her rear end.

After a few ours the girl awoke and realized something, first she hadn't been raped, second there was a boy that was manipulating what looked like a puppet that looked exactly like her, except the puppet had no form of clothing on it. she then realized that to have made something that detailed she had to have been naked.

"Who are you, and why is that puppet so lifelike?" the girl, a Hyuga, asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I saved your ass back there, I liked your body sooooo much I decided to make a puppet with your exact likeness, every last physical detail is exactly like yours." Naruto said, the girl looked at Naruto, then at her herself, then back to Naruto, then sent Naruto flying across the yard and into a tree that gave way after he hit, causing it to fall, the Hyuga, still weak after the incident and using chakra to enhance the punch, couldn't move, right as the tree was about to hit her, Naruto's puppet, another Onigumo design, stopped the tree from flattening her.

"Hey, consider that payment for seeing you naked without permission." Naruto said as he looked at the house, a nice place to live, not too far away from the training ground where his new team would train. "Ah, what's your name?"

"Hinata Hyuga, you pervert." Hinata said as she began walking off, only to find she couldn't move, she saw Naruto releasing chakra from his finger tips, she noticed that she had become wrapped up in chakra strings, Naruto tugged and she felw towards him, stopping a centimeter away from his face, he darted his tongue out, licking her lips, she shuddered as he embraced her in a familiar way.

"Heh, sorry bout that, beautiful girls always make me lose control of my hormones." Naruto said, Hinata blushed and turned away, she noticed she had gotten aroused simply by Naruto licking her lips, she mentally cursed herself as Naruto let her go "Later Hina-chan, I'll see ya later, ah before you go, do you know someone named Neji?" Hinata's eyes went wide.

"Why?' Hinata asked, a bit worried.

"He's on my team and I'd rather not get off on the wrong foot with him." Naruto replied a bit nervously.

"Well he is one of the strongest of the Hyuga, despite being a branch member, his father died while he was young and he holds resentment to the main branch because of it, he always rants about fate being chosen at birth and can ramble about fate if left alone for a few hours." Hinata said, Naruto thanked her and walked inside his new house, only to find Sasori in it, clearing out a few rooms for his puppet design rooms, the red headed puppet master turned and saw Naruto.

"I guess great minds think alike. How bout we split the house evenly, I get the first and third floor, you get the second and fourth?" Naruto suggested, Sasori nodded and the two began setting things up, Naruto found that the house was actually fully furnished and that the previous owners had abandoned the place after they lost all their money. They were weapon makers, which helped both Naruto and Sasori alot since they left plenty of metal when they left.

"Naruto, we are lucky as hell, there is a fridge on all four floors. There are also at least a hundred sealing scrolls on each floor, we hit the jackpot." Sasori said, Naruto jumped in joy.

"Sasori-sensei, I'm going to go ahead and get to bed, my strange team meets tomorrow." Naruto said, he then remembered Lee was trying to run around Konoha, he turned and jumped into the air, looking for the presence of his chakra claw, he saw it vanish and he appeared right beside Lee, who was looking tired.

"I did..." was all Lee could say before falling to the ground, exhausted.

"Wow, I honestly thought you wouldn't be able to do it, congratulations, Lee." Naruto said as he picked up his teammate and took him to the four story house to let him rest up for the next day.

Later that night Lee woke up panting, he looked around still half asleep, he saw someone in the corner working on a puppet wearing a green muscle shirt, green cargo pants, and a pair of green fingerless gloves with metal studs on the knuckles, Naruto nodded as Lee came beside him and watched him work.

"This puppet looks kinda like me." Lee stated, the puppet had hair almost exactly like Lee, only slicked back, while the eyebrows remained unchanged "Why did you make a puppet similar to me?" Lee asked the puppetier, Naruto shrugged.

"If I believe an ally is strong, or stubborn, or, if it's a female, I like her body, I make a puppet exactly like them, in your case I couldn't get the puppet's hair into a bowl cut like yours so I slicked it back instead. It has three layers, a wooden layer surrounded by a metal layering surrounded by fake skin, the outfit is loosely based around yours with the addition of the gloves, all I need to do now is master a taijutsu style devised to deal massive damage." Lee grinned brightly

"Gai-sensei can help with that." Lee said, Naruto shrugged before telling Lee to go back to bed.

The next morning Naruto and Lee went to the training grounds, Gai noticed Lee looked different than he had the previous day, he wasn't wearing the green spandex suit, instead it was green cargo pants, and a green shirt with green fingerless gloves, his hair was slicked back, and his eyebrows were cut down a little so they were more normal, the only thing not different was how loud he was.

"GAI-SENSEI! My youthful teammate, Naruto, has shown me that my previous attire wouldn't only interfere with my training, but also would keep away any potential girlfriend." Lee said, bowing to Gai, the rest of the team, Naruto not included, looked shocked at Lee's change.

"My most youthful student, the spandex suit allowed for the best training possible." this time it was Naruto's turn to speak.

"Actually, sensei, the spandex suit disagreed with training fully, if hit with a kunai the chances of piercing the suit is a dangerously high amount, if caught on fire it could melt to your skin, causing wounds that would never properly heal." Naruto pointed out, Gai's eyes went wide with realization.

"I'M SO SORRY LEE!! TO REPENT I WILL RUN FIVE HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH ONE OF NARUTO'S CHAKRA CLAWS, NO, TWO OF NARUTO'S CHAKRA CLAWS ON MY BACK." Gai shouted, Naruto shook his head.

"One chakra claw is okay, if you aren't a demon, anymore will kill you, even an immortal would be hard pressed to complete a single mile without collapsing from an intense pain." Naruto warned, his eyes betraying no seriousness in his words. "Also, don't worry about it, you just have to think about the negatives as well as the positives to a training outfit. For instance Lee's new outfit has a feather light metal interwoven into the fabric, I have a pair that should fit you, sensei." Naruto said, pulling out a larger version of Lee's outfit and tossing it to Gai.

"Thank you my student, I will change into these right now." Gai said before jumping into a bush and changing into the much better outfit. "I feel a difference, my youthful students, today we begin training, Neji you and Tenten can either work with us today or train with what you need to. If you have any questions ask me. Lee I will be teaching you a new taijutsu technique today, Naruto I will help you in whatever way possible."

"All I need are scrolls to a taijutsu style that focuses around heavy hits, other than that I need speed training but I have gravity seals for that." Naruto said, Gai grinned before pulling out five scrolls.

"These scrolls contain all the techniques of the Lotus, use these wisely and let no one take these or I will personally pummel you into submission." Gai said, all seriousness in his words.

"Alright, sensei." Naruto said as he walked to a secluded area to read, an hour later and Maito Gai yelled for his team to meet in front of him immediately.

"Alright guys, today is our first B-ranked mission with Naruto, so lets do our best!" Gai shotued, Lee shouted as well, Neji and Tenten nodded, Naruto just grinned.

"So what's the mission, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, Gai only grinned.

"There have been reports of a bandit camp in a little safe zone between Konoha and Suna, the reason the zone is 'safe' for bandits is because a large chunk of the north and south is known as the land of Graves, and a powerful village resides there, but where the bandits are located is a place designed for travelling between the land of fire and the land of wind." Gai said, his fear visible in his eyes, or maybe he was just being dramatic. "We will be safe as long as the Kage from there doesn't decide to get mad all of a sudden." Gai said as the five walked to the gates, where the guards greeted them.

"I see you have a fourth team member Gai, whats up with that?" one of the chunin asked.

"Well, this boy is a genius, possibly prepared for A or S-rank missions. Well we have a bandit camp to vanquish, let's go team, day one will be all travel at night we rest for a few hours before continuing, if we make it there early at day two we rest and go over a batle plan, if we get there late we formulate a battle plan and execute it. If we somehow do not make it on the second day, but on day three instead we run in and attempt to flatten the place." Gai said, all four of his genin sweat dropped.

"Actually, if we release our weights, I can carry Tenten while Lee carries Neji, and we should easily make it there today." Naruto suggested, Gai nodded and gave the order, both Naruto and Lee released their weights, Naruto picked Tenten up bridal style while Neji, as much as he didn't want to, hopped on Lee's back. By the time they got there the bandits were sleeping, time for them to do the same.

After four hours of rest the team woke up and prepared an all out assault, Naruto first lured a bandit off into thewoods where they were, Naruto killed him and suggested his team turn away, they didn't and watched as Naruto turned the bandit into a human puppet, Neji, Lee, and Gai looked green while Tenten was intrigued, a bit green, but still intrigued, after all Naruto did just shove tons of weapon's inside a five foot tall human puppet.

"I told you guys not to watch, but oh well at least now you know what the process is like, trust me after a few times you'll get used to watching it." Naruto said, Tenten was about to start pestering him about teaching her when Naruto made the puppet spring to life. After a few experimental twirls and attacks Naruto had the puppet move into to the bandit camp, no one thought any different of the man, Naruto then thought of a plan, and using a device he had placed in the puppet's throat he said he was going to go and be back later that night, no one thought any different of the puppet. "Sensei, here's the plan, we wait till they send out guards, we SILENTLY kill them off, then those that are asleep should be killed silently, no doubt there are same shinobi in the camp, I felt chakra when I had this puppet in there, but the ninja in there noticed nothing out of the ordinary. So what I'm going to do is go in first, with this puppet, and have it kill anyone guarding the entrance with that task accomplished we move in, I pull out some of my better puppets and silently kill, while you guys see if their are hostages, any hostages are to be kept ALIVE no matter how dangerous they are, simply knock them out but do not kill." Naruto said, the rest of the group noded and they waited, Naruto talked to Tenten about weapons and puppets, and agreed to teach her once they got back to Konoha.

Finally night arrived and bandits could be seen retiring to their beds, preparing for bandit-like activities the next day, after a half hour only one guard was out, another half hour and no other guard accompanied him, Naruto got to work. With the human puppet he had made, he sent it into the camp, the bandit guard had no idea, until a katana cleaved him in half, naruto and his team moved in, he thought for a moment, then he told Neji to use his byakugan to find any hostages, Neji checked, they found a single hostage, a girl from Kumo, once they retrieved her, anyone could tell Naruto was mad, his killer intent was a dead give away. They may not have raped her but still, they kid napped his girlfriend, e told his team to take her a good distance away, as he summoend both Bahamut and Neo Bahamut, he made them combine to form Zero, who took flight high above the camp and unleashed his attack, Naruto was on the dragon's back and was satisfied when the blast destroyed the entire camp. He landed around his team, clutching his side as the chakra drain was evident, as was how tired he was.

"Naru-kun!" Naruto's girlfriend shouted as she tackled him to the ground in a back breaking hug and started licking him as if she was a cat.

"Yugito-chan, can you get off of me?" Naruto asked before adding "I'm tired from flattening that camp." Yugito only hopped off of Naruto once he kissed her gently on the lips, she then took her head band off and chucked it far off in the woods. 'So your finally going to take up the offer I gave you when we first met? Your actually going to come to Konoha?" Naruto asked, Yugito nodded and Naruto picked her up bridal style while Lee once again carried Neji and Gai carried Tenten, neither of which liked who was holding them, but dealt with it. Once they arrived at Konoha, Gai told them to go get a good rest and team meetings would resume the next day, Lee and Yugito followed Naruto towards his house.

"Oi, I can understand why Yugito-chan is following me, but why are you Lee?" Naruto asked, Lee rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't actually have a house, I figured you might let me stay at your spacious house for a while." Lee said, Naruto shrugged.

"Well the place is pretty big, as long as you don't mess around on the second or fourth floor." Naruto warned, Yugito knew the reason and nodded, Lee shrugged but nodded anyway.

Later that night Naruto began working on an Onigumo puppet design that intrigued him. In the morning his girl friend, Lee, and Sasori saw the results, the wooden frame of Onigumo, a human shaped puppet that was as tall as Naruto, with four spider legs on each side, Naruto was nowhere in sight, Sasori had a strange feeling he knew where Naruto was,seeing as the puppet was standing up straight. Sasori stayed where he was while Yugito and Lee walked by, suddenly the puppet twitched and a chakra web shot out and caught Yugito and Lee, meanwhile the puppet was bent over, laughing.

"Oh, that was perfect." Naruto said as the puppet was sealed away, once the smoke cleared Naruto was grinning. "Anyway I made two puppets last night, I finished the base for Onigumo himself, and I made the design for Onigumo's offering." Naruto said as he unsealed Onigumo around him and walked off with Lee.

"Naruto, can you keep those excess legs hidden?" Sasori asked, Naruto nodded, the legs folded inside the puppet, and Lee and the blond began walking towards their training ground.

Upon arriving at the training ground, Gai attacked Naruto, who blocked, Onigumo's arms seemed to absorb the blow, but still Naruto was sent flying into a tree.

"Oi, watch it sensei!" Naruto shotued, Gai looked at Naruto and sked a question.

"Who are you?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I'm Naruto, you know, your student." Naruto said and Gai looked dumbfounded.

"How are you in a puppet? Gai asked, Naruto sighed.

"Well, a puppet can hold a variety of uses, most puppetiers use puppets as a means of fighting, others use them as body armor, still others use them as both, I fall into that category. Anyway, currently this puppet is designed for the purpose of light travel, missions outside of the village gets me outta this one and stay out of a puppet so my movement isn't slowed down." Naruto said, Gai nodded thoughtfully before pulling out a mission scroll.

"Today is yet another C-rank mission." Gai said, the team grinned as Gai told what the mission entailed. "We are going to be guarding an architect, we will receive the regular payment after completion, however the architect has been kind enough to donate, to a puppet master in Konoha, three hundred and forty wooden blocks that stand as tall as a bijuu." Naruto grinned at the amount of puppets, and puppet parts, he could carve with all that wood.

"When do we set out?" Naruto asked, more than ready to leave.

"We leave in thiry minutes." Gai said, Naruto nodded and vanished, reappearing in front of the gate with a back pack labeled 'C-rank mission pack' their client was waiting there as well, the man, maybe in his late thirties or early forties, talked to Naruto about various aspects of building various things. Half an hour later the rest of Team Gai appeared at the gate, they began walking with the architect between two Onigmo's revenge puppets.

"Naruto-san, is this necessary, you know the Onigumo designs freak me out." the architect said,naruto shrugged.

"It's either this or I could get my newer dragon puppets out." the architect shook his head.

"No way in hell will I be around a dragon."

"Alright then, Onigumo's revenge it is." Naruto said, he noticed someone attempting to hide in the trees, a bandit most likely. Once the figure leapt out in front of the group, Naruto was the frst to react, with his puppets preparing to release their spiders,

"You shinobi just give me the architect, my mission is to kill him." ocne the man said this Naruto had the tiny spiders eat away at the epiderms.

"I have a good torture for you." Naruto said as he attached chakra strings to the skinless man and made him walk around on the rough, gravelly road. "You know, your screams of pain are useless, so deal with this puppet." Naruto said, summoning a puppet with a cloak covering it's body except for two large see through tanks on it's back, one full of white grains, the other lemon juice. "I recently boosted this puppet's capacity for salt and lemon juice."Naruto said as the puppet's arms shot open and shot out lemon juice, the right, and salt, the left, however from the mouth came an almost see through liquid, pure vinegar. the man's screams doubled as he went limp. "He passed out from that little bit of torture." Naruto said as he threw a senbon straight through the bandit's heart, and they progressed, leaving him to die.

As they neared the drop off point, a heavy killing intent froze them all to their spots, even Naruto was sweating.

"Heh, someone as strong as me, having to kill a simple architect. The pay isn't even that good." the voice said as four massive swords nearly slashed through the architect, thankfully right as they were about to go through the architect, Naruto summoned his Wood Lee puppet. "They shoulda torn through that kid, what the hell?" the voice asked, not realizing the puppet, Naruto grinned, and in a poof of smoke a shadow loomed everywhere, Onigumo's sacrifice dropped hundreds Onigumo's revenge, the voice apparently being hit as well, seeing as an 'oof' was heard, Naruto quickly located who it was and saw a sad sight indeed, a bulky bandit using a Killer intent machine.

"No wonder I was rooted to the spot. Those machines put out so much killer intent even the user becomes fearful at times." Naruto said as the man's epidermis was chewed through, Naruto yawned as he just let the tiny spider's eat the blood vessels of the man. "Alright team, let's move out." Naruto said, his team nodded and within a half hour they reached the destination and the architect thanked them, and handed Naruto a scroll marked 'wooden blocks', Naruto thanked the man before his team and he left via insant transport. Once they arrive back at Konoha, Naruto and Lee walked home, while Neji opted to heading towards the nearest diner with Tenten. Once Naruto and Lee arrived at the 'Puppet Warehouse', as Naruto and some civillians had named it, Lee requested the chakra claw to be attached to his back. Naruto nodded and let his chakra claw attach itself to Lee.

The next day Tenten found Naruto walking around Konoha with his Wood Lee puppet walking beside him, while Rock Lee walked on the other side.

"Hey, Naruto, wen you going to teach me how to use puppets?" Tenten asked the blond puppetier, who shrugged.

"Come with us and you will be trained by a true master." Naruto said as the three, four if you count the puppet, walked back to the four story Puppet Warehouse. "Oi, sensei!" Naruto shouted once they arrived, Sasori yawned and came down from the second floor.

"Hey Naruto, hey Lee. Hi bun girl." Sasori said as he walked to the group. "What can I help you with Naruto?

"A simple request really, train Tenten to use puppets." Naruto stated stoically, Sasori shrugged.

"Ok, as long as she listens to my every word and doesn't slack off." Sasori said as he patted Tenten on her head like she was an animal.

Sasori had her follow him as he explained to her the basic of a chakra string, once that was out of the way he told her the basics of making a chakra string, she told him she knew how to make chakra strings and used them with her many throwing weapons, Sasori looked shocked for a moment before shrugging and explaining how to use a basic puppet.

Over the next two months Tenten learned how to control puppets, after agreeing never to teach anyone the art she prepared to begin making her own puppets, once the end of the third month came around Naruto went to the Hokage for his new team.

"Alright Naruto, if you hadn't been here we would have a squad of two genin, so your filling in for their third member, one of them is an avenger, most likely a hopeless cause to be a friend, and the other is a kunoichi who is, how should I put this, different. You will meet the two at the academy." the ages kage said Naruto asked who the two were "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Naruto grinned a bit.

"I know the Haruno well enough, the Uchiha is, indeed, a mostly lost cause from what Sakura-san has told me. I will try to work with these two, I know me and Sakura-san will work well together, and I recently heard she was going out with my former teamamte, Lee." Sarutobi nodded. "Meaning the previous lust for the Uchiha will not interfere with our teamwork." Once more, Sarutobi nodded. "But if the Uchiha attempts to attack me, I will not hesitate in killing him." Sarutobi nodded as Naruto headed towards the academy, vanishing quickly as he reappeared in front of the building and walking in, he searched for Sakura's unique chakra signal and found it rather quickly.

"Hello Sakura-san." Naruto said as he walked into the room, where Sakura and Sasuke were in, waiting for their sensie.

"We were told we would have a strong third team mate, you are weak." Sasuke said, Naruto looked at the Uchiha, glared, and flipped him the bird.

"Attack me, and you'll find out how 'weak' I am, arrogant scum." Naruto said, Sasuke stood up and lunged at Naruto, only to be interrupted by Wood Lee. "How sad, if you can beat me you should easily be able to break this puppet with a single finger, no chakra manipulation at all." Naruto said, Sakura grinned a bit, only three people could do that, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and Tsunade of the sannin. Sasuke slugged the puppet as hard as he could, the puppet didn't even budge, so the boy slugged it again. "Give it up Sasuke-san, you wouldn't want to bust your pretty little knuckles up and have to go to the hospital for a little scuff." Naruto said in a very mocking way.

"What would you know! I deserve all the power in the world, I...Must...Kill...Itachi...Uchiha." Sasuke said, Naruto ''ahhh'd" in understanding.

"If that's the case, maybe I can train you in the art of puppets, mind you your gonna have to lose the ENTIRE avenger bit, else my surrogate father will make it where you see Itachi raping you every time you close your eyes." Sasuke's eyes widened and he shivered a bit, he decided if he was to gain power he would need to be, at least, a little kinder to the people around him.

"Ok, I will TRY being more, open, but if i can't get stronger I will do as I please." Naruto nodded to the terms and pulled a few scrolls out that were labeled "Puppet theory", "Chakra string Theory","Creating your own puppet", and "Jamming lots of sharp. pointy objects into a wooden puppet", the 'author' of each of those said Naruto Uzumaki.

"I recommend reading chakra string theory first, then pupet theory, tjem creating your own puppet, and finish it out with jamming lots of weapons into it. Once you can master those to an extent, I will show you the BEST scroll." Naruto pulled out a scroll that read 'Making a puppet out of a dead human, read only if you have mastered using twelve puppets at once" once again Naruto was the author.

"You can make a puppet of a living being?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were wide, Naruto pulled out a scroll and summoned a puppet head, it was the head of a once living Konoha Shinobi that had pissed him off, someone by the name of Mizuki. "how can someone be so sick?"

"Simple, a ninja must be able to turn off all emotions when the times comes. I will help you reach that state of being before your first kill, Uchiha." Naruto said, Sasuke smiled a bit, finally someone who could help him further his ambition. "Until my father says you have mastered the ability you will be living with my 'family', composing of, so far, Akasuna no Sasori, Tenten, Rock Lee, Yugito Nii, Sakura, and, assuming Sasori lets you stay, you." Naruto said, Sasuke gulped.

"Akasuna no Sasori? The human puppet?" Naruto replied sarcastically.

"No, his grandmother Chiyo." Naruto said, Sasuke sweat dropped, the three genin sat back and waited for their incredibly late sensei.

Once their sensei arrived they nearly attacked him, a man whose grey hair defied gravity, his head band covering his left eye and a mask covering his face from the nose down walked in with an orange book.

"Hello guys, up to the roof." the man said, the three genin nodded and went up to the roof where their sensei was waiting, reading his book.

"Alright kids, now introduce yourselves, I'll start, just to be nice. My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like things, I dislike things, I have dreams, and I have hobbies, your next doll boy." Kakashi said, Naruto grinned a bit.

"My name iz Naruto Uzumaki, don't insult my puppets again or I will have a new human puppet. I like ramen, puppets, my sensei I learned puppetry with, Maito Gai and his team, friends, and torture, I dislike needless death, annoyances, when someone left my training puppets in the rain, I'm talking about you, Sakura, and the time it takes to cook ramen, my goal is to become a kage, an S-classed missing nin, and or a large family, seeing as I DO have to revive my clan, thank you previous Hokages for the clan revival laws. My hobbies are making puppets and flirting with good looking women, who, for some reason, either faint or punch me high into the air." Kakashi chuckled a bit at the dreams, while Sasuke just twitched.

"MY name is Sakura Haruno, I like just what I like, I dislike my former fan girly attitude, my dream is to become a strong and respectful kunoichi, my hobbies are helping however I can."

* * *

I reccomend going to Burnning Truth's profile, it's got alot of interesting links , the legend of the nine bijuu and plenty others.


End file.
